Estúpidez
by Mister Walker
Summary: ONE-SHOT. -Soy una estúpida! Debí quedarme un morir a su lado... ahora estoy viva y sola- Es lo que Annabeth pensaba mientras tejía el sudario de Percy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Momento perdido del libro 4. Percabeth.


_**Sinopsis: **ONE-SHOT. Momento perdido del libro cuatro, mientras Percy disfruta sus vacaciones en la isla de Calipso en el campamento Annabeth sufre con su (supuesta) muerte mientras teje su sudario._

* * *

Sola y miserable, así es como Annabeth se sentía.

Estaba en la cabaña de Atenea, sentada sola sobre su litera, con una enorme tela cuadrada en su regazo, a la cual le pasaba una aguja con un hilo azul una y otra vez realizando un bordado en ella.

-Augh! Snif... maldita aguja!- balbuceo conteniendo un sollozo volviendo rápidamente a su labor.

Ni el dolor de su dedo pinchado ni el callo que se le iba formando eran más dolorosos que su corazón roto desde hacía 2 semanas pensó mientras extendía enfrente la manta de tela verde con un tridente azul a medio tejer echando una ojeada global a su trabajo.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, así que volvió a dejar caer la tela para continuar, apretó sus dientes y mordió su labio pero estas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas rojas mientras volvía a pasar la aguja para continuar.

-Percy...- murmuro para si con mucho dolor.

Hacia 2 semanas que había vuelto al campamento luego de su fallida misión en el laberinto, en el cruel laberinto donde Grover y Tyson seguían atrapados y donde había dejado a su mejor amigo solo y frente a la muerte, porque seguramente debía estar muerto, su cerebro se lo repetía pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo, sin embargo aquella fuerte explosión que escucho y sintió... nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, ni aun un hijo de los tres grandes.

-Lo siento...!- gimió. -...Lo siento tanto!-

Mas lagrimas mojaron sus ojos, y no era para menos... su mejor amigo, la única persona que de verdad la entendía y quería tanto ahora estaba en el inframundo, seguramente en los Elíseos descansando al fin en paz, libre de todo este sufrimiento, de la futura guerra que iba a desatarse, tuvo que reprimir mil veces el oscuro deseo de ir a acompañarlo por respeto a sus amigos, que hicieron de todo para hacerla sentir mejor, la otra mayoría la miraba con algo de desprecio, aun podía oír sus voces acusadores en su mente,

_"Hey miren, es la sabia hija de Atenea, sip! la misma que bajo al laberinto extravió a sus amigos y dejo morir a su novio"_

-Como pude equivocarme de esa forma?!- se maldijo apretando los dientes mientras continuaba cosiendo el tridente en el sudario de Percy, la ceremonia iba a ser en un par de horas más, por la tarde... Recuerdo como el día antes de la búsqueda me abrazo cariñosamente en esta misma cabaña diciéndome que todo saldría bien, pero se equivocó... Y ahora estaba muerto.

-Como pude dejarte?!- se preguntó. -Debí quedarme y morir a tu lado-

Pero se preocupó por ella y la misión, la que yo dirigía y puso toda su confianza en mí, y yo... Tontamente le hice caso, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora lo único que me queda de él... Es el beso que compartimos momentos antes y que pensé que lo ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Que estúpida fui!.

Volví a ver el sudario, aplique unas pasadas más y finalmente estaba terminado, una tela verde marino como sus ojos, rebordes dorados como el corazón noble que tenía, y un tridente azul como el mar que lo simbolizaba.

Nuevos sollozos se ahogaron en su garganta mientras comenzó a abrazar la tela tratando de sentirla como el abrazo que se dieron el día antes de partir, pasándola sobre su rostro como el rostro confundido que tenía cuando le beso, hundiendo la cabeza en el como la hundió sobre su hombro aquella vez que el la salvo de las sirenas en el mar de los monstruos a las que tontamente había querido escuchar pensando que encontraría mas sabiduría en su canto (otra decisión estúpida), aquella vez sin darse cuenta ella le había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos impulsivamente cuando estaban encerrados en aquella burbuja de aire, pero como tenía los oídos tapados con cera no la oyó.

Ahora quisiera tenerlo de nuevo a su lado para decirlo una vez más, para decirle que lo quería... Que lo amaba, el único chico que había logrado atraparla en sus brazos.

La última línea de la profecía resonó en su frente como una cruel burla.

_"Y perderás a un amor ante algo peor que la muerte..."_

Percy ahora estaba muerto, y yo llorando como tonta sobre su sudario el cual iban a quemar en una ceremonia especial dentro de una hora, me sentía destrozada y sin fuerzas para vivir, ni para salir y ver arder el ultimo recuerdo de vida de su amor, quería quedarme ahí encerrada y sola abrazando ese sudario, recordando los mejores tres años de mi vida a su lado, tratando de imaginar la vida que hubiéramos hecho juntos.

Pero el seguramente no querría eso para mí, soñando con lo que pudo ser, el quería que siguiera viviendo, que derrotáramos a Cronos y salváramos el mundo, que viviera feliz el resto de años que me quedaran de vida...

Me enjuague las lágrimas y limpie mi rostro cuando vi desde la ventana como los campistas comenzaban a encender la hoguera, además su hermano Tyson y Grover, seguían atrapados en aquel laberinto infernal que solo le trajo dolor y miseria, aun eran su responsabilidad.

Después de quemar el sudario de Percy, ella volvería allí abajo, encontraría a Dédalo, rescataría a sus amigos, destruiría ese maldito laberinto y salvaría a su hogar... se lo debía a él.

Aun con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se levantó de su litera, se arregló el cabello, tomo el bello sudario que tejió y salió de la cabaña hacia el anfiteatro consolándose a si misma con el recuerdo de su primer único beso.

* * *

**Que les pareció?!**

**Sé que ya hay muchas versiones de este parte del libro 4 pero no pude evitar hacer la mía propia, y ya todos sabemos lo que ocurrió después.**

**Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
